


My Boy

by fat_fish_in_space



Series: The Mad Bastards Universe [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Drug Use, Dubious Consent, Father/Son Incest, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Possessive Behavior, don't read it if you don't like this kind of content, read the tags i beg you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:21:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22745713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fat_fish_in_space/pseuds/fat_fish_in_space
Summary: When Zevulon defected from the Empire and joined the Rebellion, he made sure he would never go on a mission that would put him in any contact with the one person in the whole galaxy that he was trying to avoid.Maybe he should have just become a farmer, because that didn't work out too well for him.
Relationships: Maximilian Veers/Zevulon Veers
Series: The Mad Bastards Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723732
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	My Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EustaceS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EustaceS/gifts).

> No BETA reader!
> 
> English is not my first language!
> 
> \-------------------------
> 
> This is a fic for my good friend Froggy <3 I hope the fic was worth the wait (I really do).
> 
> Also, hi everyone, I'm back!

Zev knew there was a big risk of being caught when they went on the mission. Especially since he was easily recognizable as a traitor to the Empire, being a respected General’s son. But he was also the only one who still knew all the codes and plans of the station they were supposed to infiltrate. He couldn’t just stay behind if he was able to be useful. The young man never spoke about this with any of his new friends at the Rebellion, but he still felt guilty over all the things he has done in the name of the Empire. If Zev could make up for it, even in a small way, then he would take any chance presented to him.

He just didn’t know that HE would be at the station that day.

The area was supposed to be deserted, only a handful of Stormtroopers left behind to maintain the place. All the high ranking Officers were to attend a strategy meeting at another base, hundreds of miles away. This would give them enough time to get the information they needed, destroy as much as they could, steal the Empire’s arsenal, and get out, before reinforcements arrived in case the Stormtroopers managed to somehow contact the main base.

Instead, HE was there, with his whole squadron. Either the Empire changed the meeting plans at the last moment, or their informant lied to them. Whichever the reason, it didn’t change the fact that they were caught the moment they set foot on the premises. Zev watched with growing worry as his friends were being led away somewhere, while he was separated, two Stormtroopers on either side of him to make sure he didn’t try to run towards them (and he did try). The young gunner felt the danger under his skin, sweat starting to break out on the back of his neck. He had a suspicion where they were taking him, or rather, to whom. A certain kinda of a primal gut instinct. And it was the last person Zev wanted to see.

When they reached the quarters of the high ranked Officers, he knew that his suspicions were confirmed. Zev didn’t really register the next moments, his body going numb, fear overtaking it. He only came to when a familiar voice called his name.

“Zevulon.”

“Fa-“

He heard the slap before he felt it, the force with which it was delivered sending his face to the side. Then came the stinging, burning pain, and Zev could swear he could clearly feel the handprint on his cheek. Tears didn’t come, not yet, but he knew he would soon be crying, if the man before him had anything to say about it.

“How dare you. Do you know what I had to deal with after your little stunt? Do you have any idea what it cost me?!”

Zev closed his eyes tightly for a moment, trying to find comfort in the darkness. But he knew it wouldn’t help him, not in the long run. Slowly, his eyelids lifted and he turned his head to look at General Maximilian Veers.

His father.

“Thank the stars we can still turn this around! We will just tell them that you have been tortured and brainwashed during your kidnapping, but now you are back to normal and can serve the Empire again. Hopefully, your only punishment will be demotion. I will try to get in contact with the Grand Moff, I am sure he will be willing to help if-“

“Father, I am not coming back to the Empire.” Interrupted Zev.

The older man looked at him sharply, anger filling his eyes.

“Excuse me? I am trying to save your skin, boy. You should be grateful I didn’t decide to just let the Empire’s dogs have their way with you.” Snarled the General.

Zev felt a bit of the old anger rear its head within him, the one that caused him to defect. There was a reason he left the constricting grip of the Empire and he would not let it get him again, just because his father was more than happy to participate in the terrible things the Emperor and his Stormtroopers did.

“I would rather you did that. Let me join my friends in your cells, because I will not be rejoining this monstrosity that you serve, _father_.”

The gloved hand around his throat was unexpected and the grip turned air-cutting pretty quickly. Zev gasped, trying to pry his father’s fingers away from him, but they held strong, choking him. Through the beginnings of tears that clouded his vision he saw the older man’s furious face. Maximilian Veers was known for being calm and collected most of the time, because apparently it was very difficult to set him off.

Zev was sure he still held the record in pissing off his father.

“Your _friends_ have already been executed. You are all alone Zevulon and I am the only one you have left. Do you really think the Rebellion will risk their resources to save an ex-Imperial? Especially since they already know your whole team is dead? They probably think you have been killed too.”

The grip loosened a bit and Zev took in a much needed breath, his brain only half-registering the poisonous words of his father.

“I’m the only one you have left, Zevulon.” Came once more the words, whispered harshly, his father’s warm lips touching the shell of his ear.

Despite the fear and hate he held for the other man in that moment, Zev realized that their close proximity ignited a heat deep within him, a heat he wanted to deny - deny how it made him feel. He squirmed in the other’s grip, trying to put as much distance between them as he could. When did he get so close? Zev could feel the warmth of his father’s body and he hated it, hated how it made him feel. Back then, back when he… When this was an everyday occurrence, he didn’t think much of it. It was normal for him, this thing between them. They found comfort in each other after his mother’s death, the only form of love left between them. But now he knew better. It was wrong, oh so wrong, to want and feel the things he did. Zev promised himself he would never allow for it to happen ever again, the sin they participated in together. But the warmth of his father’s body, the breath on his skin, the light touch of lips against his ear… It was all awakening the desires he locked deep within and he knew that he had to act fast or he would reach a point of no return.

He had to focus on his hate to overcome the scorching burn of the need he felt.

“Kill me too then. You can lie to your superiors all you want about me, but I will proudly say that I am against the Empire and I will defy you every chance I’ll get. End this now, father.” He rasped out, still struggling, but his voice was already wavering, giving him away.

Zev hoped the older man wouldn’t notice. He prayed to the stars that his own body would not betray him. But fate didn’t care about what he wanted. He saw the look on his father’s face change to one of confusion and then curiosity. Maximilian Veers was a sharp man and he noticed the smallest of details. His own son was like an open book to him since the day he was born and now was no different. Especially, since he knew what to look for.

“Oh Zevulon… You haven’t changed at all.” Drawled out the older man, smiling gently.

For a moment, Zev allowed himself to get lost in the soft voice, the familiarity of it. His eyes closed out of their own accord and he sighed. Maybe… Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to give in this once, to rid himself of these terrible desires that burned in the deepest parts of his soul. He missed his father, missed his warmth and their closeness. After he defected, there was nobody that sparked the same feelings, the same needs that the older man did. Did it make him sick and twisted? Yes, it surely did. But what was he supposed to do? This was his life for so long, even if he had his doubts about certain things from the beginning. Zev still accepted what was happening, he would still seek out his father when the pain got too much, when he couldn’t deal with his own thoughts and feelings. Letting the other take care of him, relinquishing all control – it was something that helped ground him, surprisingly. And after joining the Rebellion and then meeting his father, the old feelings rearing their head, his friends being dead, the fact that no one was probably going to come for him… Zev was lost like never before. He knew that he needed to make sense of all that was happening, but was giving into the older man the way to go? Was it… Was it his only choice?

The hand on his neck let go finally and moved slowly to his waist, circling it possessively, as Maximilian Veers brought his son fully flush against his own body, making sure there was no space between them. His other hand reached the bruised cheek, caressing the inflamed skin gently, causing Zev to hiss in reaction, the mark still fresh and sensitive.

“You are still my boy, Zevulon.” Whispered the General, his gaze soft now, but with darkness lurking behind.

Zev felt his body tremble, tears threatening to spill, the whole encounter too emotional for him. He thought he was better prepared for this meeting, but he was proven wrong. This is why he tried to avoid seeing his father since he left the Empire. The young man knew he was no match for the man or the history they shared. In his mind, he might have been telling himself he was alright, but his body knew better, the memories of his past engraved deep within it, and he was unable to erase them.

A pair of warm lips in the corner of his mouth startled him out of his thoughts, hazel eyes widening in response. Breath quickening, Zev looked at his father like a spooked animal, gaze darting all over the man’s face, not knowing where to settle. As if answering his unspoken plea, firm, gloved fingers grasped his chin, forcing his eyes to focus on the ones of the older man, so similar yet so different from his own. There was a warm fire in them that Zevulon knew would soon turn into a blazing inferno that would swallow him whole and leave nothing behind but charred remains.

And it came faster than he expected. One moment his father was simply looking at him, confusing his mind and body, and the next hungry lips slammed into his. Zevulon let out a sound of discomfort at the rough treatment, trying to stop the older man by bringing his hands between them, unsuccessfully pushing his father away. But Maximilian Veers was always physically stronger than his son. He also knew the boy better than he did himself, which he shamelessly used to manipulate the other. Teeth nipped the young man’s lips and Zev whimpered, his knees going weak. He was powerless against those soft bites. It was just the right pressure, the right balance between pleasure and pain. Zevulon was never a masochist, far from it, but his father always pushed his buttons in the right way, so he always ended up bruised and sore by the time the man was done with him, without really minding it. Well, when the guilt hit him later he did mind, but in the afterglow of their activities he felt content and complete, something he missed since his mother’s death.

He figured his father probably felt the same way, that is why he kept doing what he did.

Otherwise Zev felt it was simply narcissism.

The kiss gentled and then stopped as the older man slowly withdrew. He expected the other to dive back in like he usually did, but Maximilian Veers simply looked calmly at his son, his gaze smoldering, a soft smile playing on his lips.

“I am really glad you are back where you belong Zevulon.” He whispered, still smiling.

Zev’s brows furrowed in confusion. He knew his father and there was something… off about his tone. Like he was hiding something. His eyes searched the other man’s face for a moment, trying to locate even the most miniscule thing that would betray him.

And then he noticed the corner of his lips lifted slightly more, like a Loth-cat that caught its prey. The younger man knew that kind of smile-not-smile of his father. He knew it all too well.

The truth hit him harder than a flying asteroid hits a spaceship.

It must have shown on his face, because the smile on the older man’s face immediately turned into a smirk, his father’s eyes sparkling.

“My clever boy.” He praised, hand moving to Zev’s head, gloved fingers cradling through his hair gently, messing it up.

The petting motion that used to calm him down when he was a child didn’t help this time. Zevulon thought he just shuddered from the onslaught of feelings he felt in that moment, but when his body didn’t stop trembling he knew a panic attack was about to start. He tried to take deep, calming breaths, hoping it would make his heart stop racing. His head fell fuzzy and he was sure his legs would give out under him at any moment.

“You… Planned this. All of it.” He choked out, the words finally hitting him full force once spoken out loud.

The fingers in his hair stopped, staying in one spot, gripping the hair there with a bit more force, making sure he was looking right at the other man. Maximilian Veers hummed in agreement to confirm his fears and Zev felt the tears that he has been holding back from the start of their meeting finally falling. His father tsked at this disapprovingly and the hand finally moved from his head to his face to roughly wipe away the wet tear tracks.

“Now, now Zevulon. There is no need to cry for those below you. I thought I taught you that.” He said gently, but his tone betrayed the sadistic glee he was feeling at the proceedings of the meeting.

Zev couldn’t hold it in any longer. He was angry, hurt, tired – but mostly he was scared, that after everything he still couldn’t escape the older man, escape his past and the relationship the two of them shared.

“Why?! If it was so easy for you to just take me back whenever you wanted, then why did you wait so long? Why did you have to kill my friends…”

His broken tone must have finally moved something inside his father’s cold heart, because the other furrowed his brows in a way he always did when something upset him. A long, tired sigh escaped the General. He closed his eyes for a moment, head titled back, as if preparing himself for something he didn’t really want to say. Zev didn’t know if it was an act or not – it was always hard to tell with his father.

Maximilian Veers slowly opened his eyes and once more looked at the young man in front of him.

“You had to be punished Zevulon. I couldn’t just let you pull something like you did without making sure you faced the consequences of your actions later. Their deaths hurt, don’t they? You got attached. That’s why I waited. I needed it to hurt you, I needed you to feel the failure, the pointlessness of what you have done. Do you not understand Zevulon? They would have died either way. But because you chose to act out, you made it personal for yourself. This is why your place is here, by my side, within the Empire. Here you won’t have to get attached to those that are already on the death’s row. Here you are safe and nobody will hurt you. I wouldn’t let them.”

Zev blinked in shock, the tears finally stopping. His father… He was…

“You are mental. I’m safe and nobody will hurt me? You hurt me all the time, kriff, this is one of the reasons I defected in the first place. What you did to me… No, what we did was wrong and I will have to live with this forever, knowing that I let my own father use me, because he couldn’t get over the death of my mother, so he went for the best next thing. Is that what I was father? Just a cheap stand in for her? Did you ever think that I missed her too and all I wanted from you was the parental love you never truly gave me? I felt more of that within the Rebellion, in the short time I spent there, than I did all those years within your grasp. So fuck you, fuck this, but most of all fuck the Empire!”

Zev found the strength to tear himself from the older man’s grasp, his defiance making the other too shocked to respond. Making sure there was a safe distance between them, the younger man discreetly looked around the room, looking for some kind of weapon, in case the other man decided to advance on him again. But his father stood still, silently, looking at him as if it was the first time he ever saw his son. Zev though that maybe he finally got through to him, made the man realize that this was a point of no return for him and he would never again allow himself to be locked in a cage by his father’s poisonous words.

How wrong he was, how naïve in that moment. It was so obvious when he thought about it later.

Maximilian Veers’ laugh shook him to the very core and left him feeling more confused than he has ever felt before.

“Oh Zevulon, you are still so young and foolish despite your age. Must I remind you that all that we did was consensual on both sides? That you were actually the one who would come to me, beg me to take you, to ground you. You were clinging to me so desperately as I had you, as if I was the only thing in your world… I will be honest, I miss those days. But I also know that they have not yet passed.”

His father paused for a moment, looking at him with a smirk that didn’t bode well for Zev. The other man was looking at his son with intent and focus, despite the seemingly relaxed attitude he was showing. The young man knew it was a tactic his father used to fool him, make him let his guard down.

“You feel it, don’t you? The need is still there. The Rebellion’s whores couldn’t do it for you, could they? There was always something missing, something not right. The wrong shape, size, pressure, tone of voice… Always something. You know I can help you with that Zevulon…”

The more his father talked, the more Zev felt himself doubting. He was right… The younger man tried to find someone, even if just for the release of tension. He wasn’t ready for a serious relationship, not when he just defected and had to adjust to many new things. But he was – as shameless as it was to admit it – used to sex happening pretty often in his life within the Empire (either initiated by his father or himself), and the stress of war did get to him. So he would seek out different people to calm his body and mind. At first he was trying to stick to those closer to his own age. But now he noticed he did have a pattern from the start. He would avoid women and slowly he moved from younger man to those closer in age to his father. Even back then he was trying to find someone who would take the older man’s place. Even then he was still bound to him subconsciously, his mind and body wanting what they were used to.

It was terrifying, but the realization was also freeing in a way. Maybe he was just meant to be wrong? To be like this?

“Yes, they didn’t manage to help you, did they? You were always so needy, always ready to drop down on your knees before me. Remember when you barged in on that meeting I had with Piett? I knew from your eyes what you needed. I kicked him out as soon as I saw you, because I had to take care of you. Do you know why, Zevulon?”

As his father spoke and Zev listened as if hypnotized, he was also slowly moving closer, using the young man’s confused state to his advantage.

“Why?” Asked Zevulon quietly, as if afraid of the answer.

The older man smirked, now standing right in front of his son. One of his hands reached to once more cup his son’s cheek gently, just holding it loosely.

“Because you are mine. And I take care of what’s mine.”

Zev blinked as he felt a prickling pain in his neck, still gazing into his father’s eyes. There was an apologetic look in them now, something he wasn’t used to from the other. He wandered if what he was seeing was the rare occurrence of his father showing that he actually loved him or maybe it was the sedative that was just injected into him playing tricks on his mind.

“You know this is necessary. You are in no state to be reasoned with. Also, I think I will take you home for some time. It should do you good and remind you of how you should act.” Said the General, but his voice started to sound off as the drugs in Zev’s body started to do their job.

He felt woozy, but also calm. It was a relief. This whole meeting was so stressful for him and it was nice to just…

Sleep sounded good, it really did.

“Of course my boy, you need to rest. Going to sleep is a wonderful idea.” Responded his father.

Did Zev say the words out loud? He wasn’t sure. All he was sure about was the his eyelids felt heavy and he felt really good.

Sleep really did sound wonderful…

Maximilian Veers caught his son before he hit the floor, as he fell under the power of the sedative. He held onto the younger man possessively, caressing his hair with his free hand. Veers finally closed his eyes and breathed out a sigh of relief. He would never admit to it, but he was really glad that he had Zevulon back in his arms again. He was so worried someone would actually manage to kill the boy while on his rebellious adventure. His grip tightened on the limp body. No, he couldn’t allow that. He was actually going to wait a bit longer, before getting Zev back, he wanted him to suffer more for the betrayal. But when his informant told him about the other’s sexual activities… Well, Maximilian simply got jealous. He already had a list of the people his son slept with. They were being hunted down by his men. He told them to go wild with the torture, a rare treat, since he usually preferred those who wronged him to just be disposed of quickly. But those fools who dared to touch his boy deserved the worst they could get.

Zevulon mumbled something in his sleep, snuggling closer into the warmth of his father’s body. Max smiled at the gesture, remembering the times the other would cuddle up to him the same way, unaware, as they slept in his bed together.

“Everything will be alright…” He whispered to Zev.

And he knew it would be.

He would make sure of it.


End file.
